Oh, Daddy!
by xInsanelySanex
Summary: Kyoya Ootori is harboring secret feelings of attraction for a certain blonde-haired Prince. Can Tamaki figure it out? WARNING: SMUT/LEMON/HARD YAOI AHEAD! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS YAOI/BOY ON BOY/SMUT…IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!

Oh, Daddy~

Kyoya Ootori sat in Music Room #3, writing down the Host club's recent financial expenditures and such. He sat, scribbling and adding and subtracting quietly. He felt several pairs of eyes fall on him as the door to the music room opened. He looked over and was greeted with several pairs of eyes, but particularly he noticed a pair of shining purple eyes watching him, studying his every movement. He looked into the Host Club King's eyes for a moment, recognizing a certain flair in them before looking away to gather his things. In a matter of moments, Tamaki was literally gliding across the floor to hug him.

"Good Morning, Mommy!" Tamaki says happily in his traditional, high-pitched, happy voice. Kyoya simply let out a small sigh.

"Good morning, Tamaki" Kyoya says, patting Tamaki on the top of his head. Tamaki smiled and began rubbing against Kyoya's hand, causing everyone to laugh. Tamaki instantly let go, having forgotten they were not alone. Everyone walked over to where the King and Mommy were standing and discussed their plans for the day.

"Alright so the Host Club ball is tonight, and since you want Haruhi oh so badly Tamaki, why don't you ask her to dance?" Kyoya asks coyly, causing Tamaki to blush.

"Kyoya! Don't tell everyone!" Tamaki half-snaps at Kyoya, face redder than the twins' hair.

"Tamaki everyone knows how you feel about Haruhi" Kyoya says, looking at a page in his notebook to figure out how much they could afford to spend that night. As his eyes grazed the page, he felt someone's eyes watching him, but did not look up to meet them. He heard an overly obnoxious sigh.

"Moooooommy~ Stop adding and subtracting and actually have some FUN!" Tamaki says, tugging on Kyoya's arm. Kyoya looked up.

"You and I have very different definitions of the word fun, Tamaki" he says, watching the Prince. He seemed to glow in the light coming from one of the large windows in the music room.

"Come ooooooooooon…at least come with me to my house and spend some time with me!" Tamaki says, "we NEVER spend quality time together, and I think it's needed!" he says in a childish voice. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" he asks, annoyed. Tamaki shook his head quickly. Kyoya sighed again. He thought over his options.

_If I don't do this, Tamaki will not leave me alone. He won't stop pestering me. I know that much. _

Kyoya sighed, coming to a solution. Tamaki was looking up at him with bright, shining eyes.

"Alright."

O o O o O o O o O o O

As the limo pulled up to the Suoh household, Kyoya looked at the large, very bright mansion. He hadn't been here in years. He then realized…maybe he DID need to spend more time with Tamaki. Once the limo stopped, the two host club members stepped out and went inside. Kyoya looked around inside, all the colors and fragrances assaulting his senses. He spotted a picture and walked over to look at it. It had been taken right after the Host Club had been formed. Kyoya smiled somewhat, memories flooding his brain. Before he could get to enveloped in his memories, he heard a gasp. He looked over at Tamaki, who was covering his mouth, eyes wide.

"What is it, Tamaki?" he asks, watching the King.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've seen you smile? Actually smile a genuine smile?" Tamaki asks, still in shock. Kyoya tilted his head slightly. Tamaki continued watching him before reaching out to touch the corner of Kyoya's mouth where his smile ended. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and jerked away.

"Tamaki you know I don't like being touched" he says quickly, standing up straight again. Tamaki sighed and nodded.

"Sorry, I forgot" he says, retracting his hand and removing his jacket. Kyoya couldn't help but watch as Tamaki loosened, then removed his tie as well. He caught himself staring after a few moments and looked away quickly, a slight blush on his face. Tamaki caught the very end of Kyoya's blush and raised an eyebrow, but decided not to irritate Kyoya anymore.

"Are you hungry, Kyo-kun?" Tamaki asks, clapping his hands together.

"A little" Kyoya says, rubbing the back of his neck and following Tamaki toward the kitchen. He looked at Tamaki's expansive kitchen and walked over to the fridge, looking through quietly. Tamaki chuckled as he watched Kyoya, who was in a very compromising position, rummage through the fridge. Kyoya pulled out what looked like some left over filet and asparagus with oregano and potatoes. He turned to Tamaki.

"May I eat this?" he asks politely, causing Tamaki to laugh.

"Kyoya you know you don't have to ask me. My house is your house. I'm going to go change" he says, walking out of the kitchen as Kyoya put the leftovers in the microwave. After nuking the food, he plated it and began eating quietly, walking to Tamaki's room. He stopped, remembering that Tamaki was changing. He looked up and realized that Tamaki's door was still open. He glanced through the crack in the door to see Tamaki removing his belt. Kyoya looked away instantly, blushing again. He began debating on what his feelings for Tamaki actually were before the door opened.

"Are you going to stand there in la la land all day or come inside?" Tamaki says, leaning on the doorframe, shirtless, no belt. His pants were barely resting upon his hips when Kyoya looked at him. Kyoya almost dropped his food.

"U-um…I'll come inside…Tamaki" he says nervously, trying to hide his blush. Tamaki smiled at Kyoya's reaction.

"Cute" he says coyly, stepping aside to let Kyoya in. Kyoya quickly walked in and immediately sat down on Tamaki's massive bed, not looking at him. Tamaki closed the door, locking it in the process, and turned to Kyoya. He smiled when he noticed Kyoya looking away. He took the plate from Kyoya and set it down on his dresser.

"I think this is a really good idea…it's been so long since you came over, Kyo-kun" tamaki says, getting onto his knees on his bed. Kyoya looked up and instantly blushed.

"T-tamaki…what are you doing?" Kyoya asks, scooting away from Tamaki on the bed. Tamaki just smiled coyly.

"Kyoya…I've told you that when you're in my presence and we're alone, call me Tama-chan" tamaki says, crawling over to Kyoya and stroking his cheek. Kyoya blushed deeply and watches as the beautiful, glowing host club king touched him. He looked into Tamaki's eyes and saw something he'd never seen in Tamaki's eyes before. _Lust. _Lust was ever present in Tamaki's eyes. His own eyes widened and he inched away from Tamaki as much as he could before Tamaki laughed.

"Oh Kyoya, you don't have to be shy with me" Tamaki says, crawling into Kyoya's lap and straddling him. Kyoya's blush deepened more than two shades and Tamaki leaned forward and kissed him roughly. Kyoya's eyes widened and he tried to break it, but Tamaki placed a hand on the back of his head, holding him there. Kyoya stayed resilient, and then finally succumbed to Tamaki's desires, closing his eyes and kissing back. Tamaki smiled and licked Kyoya's lips, asking permission, which Kyoya hastily granted. Tamaki slipped his tongue into Kyoya's mouth and explored the unfamiliar territory. Kyoya cautiously did the same, cautiously extending his tongue forward and into Tamaki's mouth. Tamaki smiled and broke the kiss, stroking Kyoya's cheek again and removing Kyoya's glasses. His eyes widened somewhat when he saw Kyoya without them.

"My my, Kyoya. Without your glasses, you're just that much more attractive" Tamaki says, the look in his eyes going from lustful to something animalistic. Kyoya whimpered softly as Tamaki pushed him down onto his back and crawled on top of him, pinning his wrists down.

"Tama…Tama-chan…I don't know if I'm ready for this" Kyoya says nervously. Tamaki just smiled and kissed his way from Kyoya's jaw to the nape of his neck, sucking gently, causing the brunette teenager to elicit a small, soft moan. Tamaki purred at the sound and sucked harder, nipping lightly and flicking his tongue across the darkening bite, causing Kyoya to let out a cry and another, louder moan. Tamaki purred in pleasure at the sound the raven-haired boy elicited and ran his hand down Kyoya's torso, pausing at his pant line. Kyoya's blushed deepened EVEN more, if that was physically possible, and he sat up to try and stop Tamaki, who just pushed him down with one hand. Tamaki began slowly, very, very slowly undoing Kyoya's pants, watching him squirm and suffer, a look of sheer bliss on his angelic face.

"Mommy…you have no idea what you do to me" Tamaki whispers seductively into Kyoya's ear, slipping a hand into his pants and smiling at his find. Tamaki began moving his hand up and down slowly, rhythmically. Kyoya let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a moan and a gasp and bit his lip hard, looking to the side. Tamaki smiled and gave Kyoya a squeeze and a tug and Kyoya gripped the sheets tightly, nearly releasing right there. Tamaki smiled widely as Kyoya arched and moaned in heated pleasure; smile widening when he felt his hand become warm, wet, and sticky. He removed his hand from Kyoya's pants, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Kyoya sat up to look at him, only to be pushed back down once again.

"Not to worry, my darling, we are almost done" Tamaki whispers lustily into Kyoya's ear, causing Kyoya to shiver hard as Tamaki removed his own pants and positioned himself at Kyoya's entrance. He proceeded to touch himself very quickly, using Kyoya's spilled seed to lubricate himself. After a few moments, he leant forward and kissed Kyoya as he slowly entered him, trying to make it as painless as possible. Kyoya cried out loudly and squeezed Tamaki's hands tightly. Tamaki waited for a moment as a slight nod of the head from Kyoya let Tamaki know that he could move. He began thrusting very gently and slowly, for fear of hurting Kyoya, who was crying out, arching his back, and shaking more with every thrust. A raise in Kyoya's body to press against his own signaled Tamaki to pick up the pace, which he did. Tamaki proceeded to speed up and increase force until Kyoya came again. Tamaki's own body was tingling and he gave one last thrust and released inside Kyoya, collapsing to lay his head on Kyoya's chest. Kyoya panted hard and slowly wrapped his arms around Tamaki, enveloping the Prince in a warm embrace.

"How did you know?" Kyoya asks between breaths

"I see the way you look at me, Kyoya. I'm not stupid you know" Tamaki says, nuzzling into Kyoya's chest. Kyoya smiled and held the Prince in his arms. _His _Prince.

O o O o O o O o O o

A/N: This just came to me one day…I know it's like UBER long, but I couldn't resist ^^ R & R plz! No flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, Daddy!

Chapter 2

o

The next morning

Kyoya woke before Tamaki, which was nothing unusual. Tamaki usually got to sleep in and he wasn't as busy as Kyoya. Kyoya sat up and stretched, but when he tried to get out of bed, the arm around his waist tightened. He looked down to see a very peaceful, very cute, and very naked Tamaki sleeping soundly. He smiled down at Tamaki's sleeping form and kissed his temple and once again tried, with no avail, to move. The shadow King sighed and lay down again, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for the blonde to wake up.

"Tamaki, you know we have school today, right?" he asks, nudging the prince lightly.

"I know. I'm just trying to enjoy the little time we have alone." Tamaki says, nuzzling into Kyoya's chest, smiling. Kyoya sighed and ruffled Tamaki's hair. "I need to shower." He states.

"I'll join you, then." Tamaki murmurs, sitting up and stretching. Kyoya blushed but nodded, slipping out of the bed, heading immediately for the restroom.

"Are you going to leave Daddy here so soon~?" Tamaki asks, getting up and sauntering after Kyoya, walking into his bathroom. "Do you want to shower or have a bath?" he asks, motioning to the shower large enough to hold ten, and the Jacuzzi bathtub.

"Whatever gets us to school sooner," the shadow king decides, nodding. Tamaki rolled his eyes and walked to the shower, stepping inside, motioning for Kyoya to join him. "You know, you're too rigid." He announces to the other as he walked in.

"You have your opinion and I have mine." Kyoya utters, shrugging and closing the shower door behind him. He had already deposited his glasses outside the shower, so he stepped forward to let the water run over him. He relaxed, closing his eyes; very aware of the way Tamaki was staring at him. He opened his eyes to look at the "King" of the Host Club, raising a sleek black eyebrow.

"Something the matter?"

"Nothing, Mommy, just admiring." Tamaki declares, smiling and wrapping his arms around the raven. Kyoya tensed a bit, but after remembering who it was, he relaxed a little again.

"So what does this make us?" Kyoya asks solemnly, keeping himself indifferent. Tamaki paused to think.

"Well, I'm not sure. Do you think you could handle a real relationship? Or are you too busy working out our finances?"

"I'm not LOOKING for a relationship." Kyoya says softly, looking back at Tamaki.

"Well then I guess that makes us…what are they called…Friends with benefits. If either of us realize that the other is tense or stressed out, we'll rely on each other for some "help." Sound fair?" Tamaki asks, looking at the Vice President of the Host Club. Kyoya thought over all of his options. A relationship would be better for him later on, so he nodded.

"Yes. I can agree to that." He mutters, grabbing some of Tamaki's shampoo and lathering his hair. Tamaki did the same.

The "King" and "Queen" of the Host club proceeded to shower, get dressed, and get to school on time.

o

Upon arriving at Music room #3, the duo was under stern observation by the Hitachiin twins. They noted the slightly wrinkled clothing, the way the duo sauntered in as if seeming much more relaxed, and the newly formed, albeit light, hickeys on the VP's neck. The twins grinned to themselves and crept up behind Kyoya.

"So tell us, Kyoya, how was he?" Hikaru purrs out, grinning hugely.

"I'm not going to answer a question I know nothing about." The shadow king states, looking at the devil-twins.

"Uh-huh. The hickeys on your neck say otherwise." Kaoru states. Kyoya's eyes darkened and he glared at the twins, who both made a displeased face and slowly backed away from the "evil" VP. Honey-sempai, meanwhile, approached Tamaki.

"Tama-Chan!" he exclaims, stepping in front of the King. Tamaki "hmmed" and looked at the senior.

"Yes Honey-sempai?" he asks, kneeling down so he could get to Honey's level.

"Did Mommy and Daddy have a date last night?" he asks, hugging Usa-chan, awaiting Tamaki's answer. Tamaki faltered for a second, before a smooth grin came to his face.

"Mommy and Daddy just got some much needed work done." He says, nodding and smiling down at Honey-sempai, who smiled and nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer. Tamaki let out a breath when Honey-Sempai ran back to Mori and covered his face with his hand, sighing and shaking his head. It was then that Haruhi approached.

"I think it's good that you and Kyoya slept together," the surprisingly intuitive brunette states. Tamaki made a face and turned to face her. "It'll take some of your focus off of me." She adds, nodding. Kyoya looked toward the pair as they conversed.

"Haruhi, you're still important to me, and you're still important to this club. Just because I slept with Kyoya doesn't change anything. I'm still going to protect you, and treat you as if you were my own."

Okay; Kyoya had to admit that hurt a little bit. He was also a very jealous person, so he did his best to repress it. He began pressing down on the paper in his notebook just a little harder, and most people wouldn't notice, but then again most people weren't sociopathic twins, now were they? The twins appeared on either side of Kyoya and read over his shoulders.

"I recommend you give me some space, Hitachiins." He states, looking at both of them and glaring. They both sweat dropped nervously.

"We're just trying to help you, Kyoya. You work too much." They state simultaneously, each holding up a finger to make a point.

"There's a reason for that, you know." He declares, not giving them the privilege of his attention.

The twins watched the shadow king and nodded. They knew the reason. They knew that Kyoya was trying to out-do both of his older brothers and become the CEO of his father's companies, but they were genuinely worried about his mental health. They sighed and shook their heads, deciding to approach Tamaki instead.

"Sir."

"Yes, twins?"

"We feel that Kyoya is overworking himself."

"I agree. We talked about this last night."

"What are you going to do about it, sir?"

"There's nothing I can do. It makes him content, so that's fine with me."

"But Tamaki, aren't you worried about him?"

"Of course I am. But he's my best friend, and I want him to succeed."

"That doesn't mean he has to kill himself by working too much."

"I don't see how his life is any concern of yours."

"We just don't want to see him have a meltdown, King."

Tamaki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew the twins were right, but he also knew Kyoya wouldn't listen to him. Kyoya was so determined to become the CEO that he probably _would _end up working himself to death. He looked toward the VP, who was scribbling away. Maybe Tamaki should go talk to him. He slowly got up and made his way to the Raven, walking up behind him and resting his hands on Kyoya's shoulders. Kyoya tensed severely before glancing back to see who it was, relaxing only just so. Tamaki sighed and began massaging Kyoya's shoulders. Kyoya tensed again.

"What are you doing?"

"You're far too tense, Kyoya."

"Tamaki, I'm fine. Just let me work."

"See, it's that kind of mindset that's going to get you into trouble."

"No, it's that kind of mindset that's going to allow me to be successful."

Tamaki sighed and worked at Kyoya's shoulders harder. He was half aware that the twins had let some girls in to watch the scenario play out, and they were already swooning. He stopped massaging his shoulders and just rested his head on Kyoya's shoulders, arms wrapped around the VP's chest.

"You just need a break."

"I don't have time for that, Tamaki."

"Kyoya, come on. ONE day is not going to kill you."

Kyoya weighed his options. The rest of the host club outnumbered him. Three of them were the most persistent people he'd ever met, and two of them knew martial arts. He sighed and looked back at Tamaki.

"…What did you have in mind?"

o

A/N: Alright, FINALLY chapter two! What should I have the Host Club plan to get Kyoya to relax? A trip the beach? The Spa? Movie night? Date night? Let me know!

Reviews are appreciated~


End file.
